From the Brink
by RaptorusMaximus
Summary: One, a Paladin of Vengeance; his vendetta fulfilled, but left with a hollow victory. The other, a Fallen Huntress; granted a second chance, and searching for a way home. What shall befall these two chance companions? Well, we shall see...


Cold.

For what seemed like forever, all she felt was cold.

Then, slowly, warmth began to return to her, creeping in from the tips of her fingers and toes, crawling across her face as the heat made its way towards the lance or ice within her chest. She could feel her muscles twitching as feeling returned to them, until finally, the freezing spike in her breast thawed, and she heaved in a breath.

Pyrrha gasped and sputtered as her aching lungs drew in air, coughing as her body again got used to breathing, after…

She jerked as the memory returned, of her fight with Cinder, of the arrow, of Ruby coming over the edge of the tower.

Of…dying.

Pyrrha sat up, her hand flying to the spot on her chest where the icy shard had sat; where the arrow had killed her. She felt nothing, and looking at her chest saw only a tiny black mark where the obsidian projectile had pierced her flesh.

 _What…how am I…_ she thought confusedly, shakily getting to her feet and looking around.

She instantly recognized her immediate surroundings as the shattered top of Beacon tower, but beyond the edge of the shattered platform there was naught but swirling, grey mist.

"H-Hello?" She called out, her voice faint and echoing in the gloom. "Is anyone there? Ruby? Jaune?"

She turned and let out a yelp of surprise as she came face to face with the Dragon Grim, backing away quickly and raising her hands defensively before realizing that the creature was frozen in place, seemingly turned to stone.

Wary of the creature, but curious, she approached it and reached out to press a hand against the it's massive snout.

Only for her hand to pass straight through it.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock and she backed away again, holding up her still semi-transparent hand as it gradually solidified again. "What…what happened? Where am I?"

"You died, Miss Nikos." A male voice said from behind her. Pyrrha wheeled, hands up to see man of middling height with wide-set eyes, light brown skin, and wild black hair in a white and black suit, standing with his hands behind his back and a small smile on his lips.

"As for where you are," the man continued, his voice oddly familiar, "you are in what me and my associates refer to as Limbo; the realm that lies just on the boarder between the material world, in this case, Remnant, and the afterlives. What you see around you- the tower, the Dragon-are afterimages your mind has projected into this formless void in an attempt to make it understandable."

Pyrrha was less surprised by this than you would think; she could remember dying, and at this point was more-or-less willing to accept whatever answers she could get.

"And…who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"Nobody of consequence, good huntress. I am one of the beings who oversees the realms corporeal, and shepherds the souls of the mortal to whatever afterlife their beliefs and actions have earned them."

"So…that is why you are here with me? To take me to…wherever?" Pyrrha asked. She hadn't been an overly religious person in life, so she didn't have much reference to work with as to the kind of afterlife she may end up in.

"Yes, Miss Nikos." He said, gesturing with its arm. Beside him, an archway appeared, the interior radiating a golden light that soothed Pyrrha's body and soul with its touch. The young woman let out a contented sigh as the light washed over her, removing the lingering pains and chills in an instant.

"For your actions in life, noble, selfless, and loving, and the valiant-if futile-sacrifice that led to your death, you have been deemed deserving of entrance into Cerebos, paradise-realm of unaligned heroes. Where you may rest in comfort until the final conflict at the end of time, when all beings both living and dead must take up arms and decide on existence or oblivion."

Pyrrha took an unconscious step forwards towards the welcoming light and warmth, the faint echoes of laughter and singing reaching her ears.

 _Perhaps I could use some rest._ She thought, taking a few more steps closer to the gleaming portal. _I mean…he said I earned it. I've worked so hard all my life…can't I just take a break, now that I'm dead?_

"Or." The man said. "You could take my other option."

He raised his other hand, and another archway appeared; this one made of old, moss-covered stone, and led to a dark tunnel lit by dim, flickering light in the far-distance.

Pyrrha paused. "And where does that lead?" She asked.

"This leads to another of the material realms; one I have no power over, but which is filled with magic and monsters, who's people will always be in need of more heroes. People like you, Miss Nikos. In short, I am offering you another chance at life; not in Remnant, but in that world. I warn you, it will not be easy. This place is filled with dangers more diverse and sinister than you have ever dealt with, and your return to the land of the living will not be easy, nor painless. You will not be the same as you once were if you step through here."

Pyrrha hesitated. The offer of another chance at life, was tempting. But, she was so tired, and to be in this new place alone, with no idea of how things work or where she should go…she did not know if she'd be able to take it, not without her friends and loved ones beside her.

The man cocked his head at her indecision, and spoke again. "Though, with all the strange and unknown powers in that realm, it is entirely possible that you could find a way back to Remnant someday. I know that many of the adventurers of that world make a habit of visiting the higher or lower planes of existence for various reasons. Perhaps one of them might be able to provide insight."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and the young Spartan quickly strode up to the stone arch, leaving the golden light behind without a moment's hesitation. She made to walk through, but paused and looked back at the man.

"Why?" She asked. "Why me, of all people, are you giving this chance?"

He smiled, just barely, and for an instant Pyrrha swore he looked like Ren.

"I always liked you Pyrrha. And what point is there in being Death if you can't abuse you're powers every once in a while? Now go, and I hope not to see you again for a long time."

And with bodiless push, Pyrrha fell forward through the portal, and the world behind her vanished.

…

 _So, this was how it ends._ He thought.

Heinrich Steinhause, Vengeance Paladin of the Order of Everlasting Light, lay sprawled on his back on the floor of a forgotten and abandoned temple in the Dragoran rainforest. And a mere fifty feet away, the target of his rage for the past 12 years, stood _whistling_ as he packed up his equipment and made to leave.

There was also the small matter that he was dying.

Heinrich's breaths were laboured, and his vision was dimming as the cold from the Demon-Summoner's Cone of Cold crept towards his heart. His head lolled, and he saw the frozen body of Illix, now solid ice, where she had fallen. Beyond her was Gerpal's body, contorted and raw from the noxious gas that had laid him low. Of Anja, there was no sign, but he had heard a scream following another blast of magic from the summoner. He could only assume the worst.

 _This is it._ He thought _. There is nothing left._ I _have nothing left. I led my friends here, full of confidence and bravado, and now they are dead. No second chances this time; no Eredis standing back, ready heal me; no Arya to swoop in from nowhere and slice the monster to bits; no Garsmash to break down a wall; no Cheyenne to spout some pretty words or blow people up. Just me...and I am lacking._

Heinrich's head slumped against the floor, and his arms went limp. _I am finished. I cannot do anything more. I just want it to end; I want some peace._

As the darkness closed in around him, and he felt himself begin to fall, he thought, _I wonder if I shall see my parents again._

 _My Parents_.

 _They were taken from me._

 _By...HIM!_

Heinrich stopped falling.

 _Baran, my master, my mentor, he was taken...By HIM!_

Heinrich felt warmth begin to seep back into his limbs, and his heart began to beat faster and faster.

 _He has murdered and slain his way through this world, and left hundreds of lives broken and scarred._

 _And I. Shall. Have. VENGEANCE!_

Heinrich opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

His mind burned with controlled rage, directed at the man standing at the other end of the room. He would pay, he MUST pay, and by the Gods Heinrich would make him suffer.

In that moment, he was Vengeance Incarnate, and nothing, not even death, would keep him from his goal.

Heinrich took a moment to compose himself, and then activated his ring of Invisibility. He moved from his position to stand behind one of the pillars in the room. He waited for the Summoner to notice his disappearance, but the man was to busy packing.

Heinrich took out a pair of Healing potions and quickly downed them, feeling some strength return to his body as his wounds began to close. He then moved stealthily towards the other end of the room. He stopped, still invisible, at the last pillar, and looked up towards the Summoner, less than 25 feet away.

Heinrich quickly formed a plan of attack, and called upon his divine magic, whispering "Mark my Quarry," as a Hunter's mark was placed upon the summoner. Pulling again, he whispered "Vanish," and stepped through the mists of magic.

And appearing right behind the summoner.

The monster wheeled around frantically, completely surprised by the appearance of a man he thought dead right behind him. The Paladin's eyes burned with hatred, and in his hand a blade of pure light appeared.

the two men, linked by fate for twelve years, locked eyes for a moment.

And then, his voice dripping with every ounce of hatred and anger and fear he had been bottling up for years, Heinrich Steinhaus spoke a single word.

"Die."

The Paladin thrust his sunblade forwards, attempting to spear the man before him. But, in a reactive flash, the Summoner raised a Shield and caught the blade mid-thrust, trapping it in the magical energy that surrounded him. For a moment, he was triumphant.

But Heinrich would not be denied. With a herculean effort, pushed his blade forwards.

And, with a crash, the shield shattered, and the Sunblade ran the Demon-summoner through.

The man let out a wheezing croak as the magic pierced his body, his hands reaching out to grasp Heinrich's greatcoat.

Heinrich leaned forwards and whispered into the summoner's ear the last words he would ever hear on the material plane.

"Burn the Witch." The summoner's head turned, terror evident in his gaze, to meet the remorseless, pitiless gaze of the Paladin who he had eluded for so long.

And he channelled all of his rage and hatred into his magic, and it poured through his body and into his blade, into _SMITING_ this monstrosity.

And from there, into the Summoner.

He reared back and screamed as the radiant energy exploded through his body, setting his nerves on fire and burning his corrupted form from the inside out.

Finally, the summoner slumped, and Heinrich deactivated his blade, letting the body fall to the floor.

Not missing a beat, Heinrich reached under his coat and drew his energy pistol, recovered from a strange vessel he and his friends had found in the jungles, and shot the Summoner through the head.

The he fired again.

And again.

And again.

Emptying all 30 charges into the summoner's broken, lifeless corpse.

Heinrich was still pulling the trigger after the charges ran out. He stood there, frozen, while his mind went in a million directions at once.

 _It's done._ Part of him thought. _I did it. It's over._

 _Yes._ Another said _. But at what cost?_

he looked up sharply, and gazed around the room at the corpses of his allies, his friends, now cooling in the humid air.

 _What has your vengeance achieved, Heinrich? Was this all worth it?_

"I... I don't know." He spoke, his voice cracking and raw. "Gods...Anja, Gerpal, Illix..."He backed away from the body of the summoner, now a steaming pile of meat, until he hit the wall of the chamber. His legs weakened, and he slid down the wall to the floor, arms slack at his side. His eyes moved to the Summoner's mutilated corpse, and a realization hit him.

"I never even new his name." He whispered. "Gods, I...I..."

His voice broke, his head falling into waiting hands, and, for the first time in nearly eight years. Heinrich wept.

So consumed was the paladin by this torrent of bottled-up emotions finally rising to the surface, that he did not notice the cube of purple-black gemstone on the summoner's belt begin to hum and glow, the sound and light getting brighter and brighter with each passing second, until at last the cube shattered and unleashed a fluctuating portal of uncontrolled arcane energy that began sucking in everything in close proximity.

Heinrich had not time to react as he was dragged into the rift, the magical tear sealing up moments after he passed through, leaving the ancient temple once again silent, as the bodies of demons and heros slowly cooled in the humid air.

...

 **A/N:** Hello all, just a warning that I won't be updating this frequently. Like, at all. I just had the two parts of this chapter laying around in my hardrive and since I'd been wanting to do a RWBY/D&D Crossover for a while I figured _what the hell, might as well post it and see what happens._

A few other things. I wan to give credit to the artist Jo3mm, who's piece 'Hello?' inspired the Pyrrha portion of this chapter. Here's a space-filled link to said piece:

jo3mm. deviantart art/ hello- 590942190

Also, the D&D world I am using is a custom setting that I helped create as a DM for an old (and incredibly awesome) group I had. And Heinrich was my character in said game when I wasn't DMing. So, expect a lot of...interesting things in the future of this story.

Thanks to any and all who venture this deep into the RWBY crossover section to find this thing. Feel free to Follow, Fav, and Review, and I'll see you all whenever I get around to writing more stuff for this story. Later.


End file.
